El amor es dulce
by Daemon-Venator
Summary: Tsunayoshi tenia problemas, pero cuando vio a Giotto, alguien que también tenia problemas, dudó. Xanxus era un tipo de corazón negro, Squalo le era leal, pero le ocultaba un secreto. Sus problemas adolescentes tendrían solución? AU-MUNDO ADOLESCENTE G27- XxS Modificando 19/02/14
1. Inicio

_Hola! bueno... amo a esta pareja! Amo a Giotto! Amo todos lo personajes principales de KHR! Asi que comenzare a hacer novelas de ellos. Espero que les guste! (creo que grito mucho XD)_

_Advertencias: Si eres susceptible o algo por el estilo sugiero que no leas la novela, mas adelante tratara sobre problemas adolescentes como desordenes alimenticios, consumo de sustancias ilegales, violencia, sadomaso,etc_

_**19/02/14**_

_**Corregido, modificado(lo que sea)**_

_**El amor es dulce:**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada es un adolescente que sufre de bulimia y anorexia, cuya madre es la única consciente del asunto. Giotto es un joven adolescente libertino y que ya ha probado lo que es la lujuria y el placer carnal, tiene ciertos problemas con el alcohol ademas cargara una gran responsabilidad causante de sus problemas que guarda de la vista de su anciano padre. Xanxus tiene el corazón negro y ansia el poder, pero el ya tiene claro que la posicion de Giotto, su supuesto hermano, no le corresponde, y al parecer tiene un trato con este. Squalo es el leal compañero sobrestimado de Xanxus, y esconde un secreto fresco, un secreto que afectara a ambos, aun cuando sea negado.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumary 1**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi nunca pensó encontrar el amor en un hombre. Alguien amable y de aspecto tan puritano que no quería perturbarlo con sus sentimientos impuros. Por lo que debía callar... o eso intentaría. Pero... era verdaderamente Giotto inocente? G27, XxS._

_Capitulo sin corrección ortográfica(no me maten, me da flojera :)_

* * *

_Cálido__..._

_Sofocante..._

_Caluroso..._

El sol iluminaba Namimori, un pequeño pueblo alejado de la contaminacion y con poca muestra de tecnologia.

Era el lugar ideal para vivir de las personas que gustaban del campo, lo necesario de aparatos electricos y, sobre todo, _privacidad._

El clima del brillante dia no era muy diferente a otros por la estacion que gozaban. No era diferente...

Excepto por...

Por los sentimientos que agitarían cuerpos, partiendo del rozar de sus ojos...

Pasos presurosos, respiraciones agitadas, corazones hinchados... y despedidas.

En el aeropuerto de Namimori la gente, entre lagrimas y sonrisas, se despedían los unos de los otros. Abrazandose, acariciandose, besandose...

Y en medio de todo el temblor de sentimientos, la familia Sawada orillo la puerta del avion privado que los habia llevado al pueblo. Sonrientes, contentos.

La familia era pequeña, corta, sin muchos momentos de union, pero con un gran amor y fidelidad.

Iemitsu, Nana y Tsunayoshi Sawada.

En busca de alejarse de la tecnologica Ciudad de Tokio se decidieron a habitar el pueblo que se extendia a sus ojos.

Decididos a olvidar un pasado solitario, desunido y... triste.

A excepcion de sus padres, él no sonreia. No le llegaba el sentimiento de felicidad, no lo sentia, porque no lo necesitaba.

-Es maravilloso. Tendremos muchos amigos aquí- rió nana risueña, descendiendo por las escalerillas con su esposo, cuyos brazos se enrollaban a su cuerpo.

-Tsuna, hijo! Ven aquí. Siente el aire de un lugar que no esta contaminado!- llamo Iemitsu a su hijo.

-Ya voy!- gruño, pisando rudamente el metal.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era un chico de cabellos y grandes ojos castaños. No sobrepasaba el metro sesenta, no era inteligente y sobre todo era...

-_AH!-_

Era torpe.

Su cuerpo, en su enojo al ser llamado "hijo" por Iemitsu, rodo por las escalinatas frias al haber obviado una grada, impulsandose su cuerpo hacia la tierra del aeropuerto, golpeandose directamente el pecho y por consecuencia el aire escapo de sus pulmones.

_**-**__Uuh! _eso debió doler!-

-Tsuna! Estas bien?!- se acerco corriendo su madre ayudándolo a levantarse.

-_ouch! _Claro que duele, papá!-froto sus lastimadas costillas, afortunadamente no habia destrozado su cuerpo. Sacudió sus ropas empolvadas, con pena en los ojos al tener dos pies izquierdos-Acabo de caer por una escaleras de metal! METAL!- recalco, ofuscado de la aparente estupidez de su padre.

-Aprende a caminar, hijo-rió Iemitsu.

Queria a su hijo, pero ya no le sorprendia la idiotez de este al haber desarrollado inmunidad a los golpes mas tontos que se daba. Era como preocuparse por una roca arrastrada por el mar. Sin duda podia ser jalada por la mas fuerte corriente, se desgastaria un poco, pero seguiria firme... a diferencia de su hijo, que era un _lloron sin lagrimas_, pero sabia que soportaria.

-Eres un mal padre!-grito, corriendo, queriendo alejarse del rubio que reia. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la zona de aterrizaje, antes de que pasara por las grandes vidrieras, choco contra un cuerpo duro, obligando a su cuerpo a temblar por la fortaleza_-Ah!-_

Viendo a la gran pared contra la que se habia estampado, viendo al gran angel con el que habia rozado su cuerpo, retrocedio listo para desplomarze en la tierra que lo ensucio momentos atras...

Rubio, ojos azules, brillantes, pasivos, serenos...

_-Hermoso-_

Antes de que su cuerpo se hundiera en la dureza, el angel, sin cambiar su expresion, sin inmutarse como los demas, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, obligandolo a sentirlo nuevamente.

-Estas bien?-el japones se deslizo de sus labios, siendo pronunciado con su amable tono y estoica presencia.

_-ugh-_

La voz de ese ser había tocado algo en Tsunayoshi. Algo leve. Algo nuevo.

Era posible que su angel protector hubiera descendido a protegerlo de una de las miles de caidas que cometia en su torpeza? Era posible que se hubiera cansado Dios de su estupidez y...?

No. El chico frente a él no era un angel, mucho menos...

-Oh! Parece que este es el pequeño Tsuna- dijo un anciano, apareciendo de la nada sacándolo de su trance y haciendo que el rubio lo soltara- Hace tiempo que no te veía-

-Como me conoce?

-Nono! Giotto!- se acerco su padre- no pensé que vendrían.- rió.

-Porque no recibiría a mi gran amigo?-

Los hombres se dieron un fuerte abrazo masculino, palmadas en la espalda, sonrisas varoniles.

-Como ustedes también acaban de llegar...

-Eso no importa!-

-Gracias por venir- dijo su madre dándole un abrazo al anciano.

Sin poder entender lo que sucedia frente a sus ojos, quiso retroceder.

Quienes eran esas personas? Porque sus padres los abrazaban y reian juntos? Porque mezclaban sus voces? Su cerebro se transformo en el de un bebe recien nacido, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Quien era el rubio? Cual era su nombre? Porque todos parecian conocerse?!

-Hijo, el es Giotto Vongola- presento su padre, quitandole una de sus dudas.

-Un gusto conocerte- extendió el nombrado su mano, con una sonrisa que casi lo derretía. Que deshacia sus pensamientos recientes.

-Tsu-tsunayoshi Sawada-no supo si estrechar la mano, porque estaba, realmente estaba desvanesiendose por dentro.- Un... gusto- apartando todas sus imaginaciones, se decidió a recibir la mano grande y suave.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto Tsuna estuvo a punto de ronronear como un gato en celo, pero, interrumpiendo siempre actos, la noticia que recibio de su padre lo sobresalto.

-Ustedes estudiaran en la misma escuela-

**-**QUE?!-

-De ahora en adelante cuenta conmigo- Giotto, sonriente, estrujo aun más su mano amablemente. Mostrandole su apoyo.

Estaba acabado. Iba a morir.

Desde ese momento Sawada Tsunayoshi pensaría que la vida no era simplemente "difícil". Que las cosas no simplemente eran dulces, y que podria recibir marcas mas grandes de las que ya tenia.

.

**Dulce, dulce, el amor es dulce**

**Dulce es mi vida**

**Mi vida en tus brazos**

**Dulce, dulce el amor es dulce**

**Dulce es mi vida**

**Mi vida cerca de ti**

**.**

* * *

.

La cancion que me inspiro( y que esta incluida en fragmentos) es L'amour Est Bleu interpretada por Vicky Leandros. Me encanta y aunque es en francés me hace recordar a Giotto :D

Espero que nadie se sienta influenciado por ese fic :) Todos estan bien tal y como son, yo solo quiero escribir una nove lo mas parecido a las situaciones comuens de algunos adolescentes. Por lo que todo esto sera implicito y algunas escenas si podrian llegar a ser fuertes, como el lemon o la violencia :)

Bye bye!

PSDT: Querida lectora, se que estas ahi, leyendo mis palabras... deja un bendito rewiev o te degollare! Claro, solo si te gusta... si no es asi... ya saben :D


	2. Una mala presentacion

Hola! Gracias por su apoyo! :D

Capitulo modificado el 19/02/14

* * *

**El pesado inicio**

* * *

Las palabras no podían expresarse con el ruido de sus cuerdas vocales.

Giotto era... una persona muy bella a sus ojos, la más bella del mundo.

Poseía una sonrisa encantadora, ojos brillantes como el oceano iluminado por el ardiente sol. Un príncipe, uno muy hermoso.

Su corazón, opacado siempre por pensamientos oscuros, se vio abrigado de un extraño calor. No era por la alta temperatura de Namimori, era algo producido por los sentimientos que le asaltaban.

Sin saber el porqué, quiso sonreír, imitar al chico frente a él.

Sin duda se había topado con una ángel.

-Espero que se puedan llevar bien-interrumpió su madre, sonriente y con ganas de contagiar su entusiasmo a todos- Giotto es alguien muy amigable.

Y lo mas natural del mundo sucedió. Separaron sus manos, abandonando la temperatura del otro, alejándose.

Un suave jadeo, imperceptible para todos, escapo des labios.

Sentir como su mano era desprendida de las mas grandes le hicieron sentir debil de alguna manera. Era como abandonar una fortaleza de paz.

-E inteligente! Aprendió japones rápidamente-su padre le dio una palmada en la cabeza- mi hijo es tan Dame que aun en dos años de clases de italiano no aprende nada- se burlo.

-No es cierto!-se aparto enojado.

Sin duda el rubio tenia que ser alguien puro y con una gran mente, se notaba en el aire que lo rodeaba.

-Mis hijos son mi orgullo- sonrió Timoteo abrazando al chico presente. Después de todo, el rubio era una persona estudiosa y responsable. Era una persona noble a los ojos viejos. Se acerco a Tsuna, y cogió sus pequeñas manos.-Yo soy tu abuelo Timoteo, espero que me recuerdes-soltó con dulzura en sus palabras pesadas.

-Yo...

El anciano frente a el parecía quererlo, apreciarlo con su toque, tal vez lo hacia. Pero no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada mas que...

-Por cierto, vino...?

_-VOOOIII!-_

Un rugido se oyó por todo el aeropuerto, interrumpiendo a su padre y espantando a su madre. Casi tan potente como el de un león, pero mas humano. Entonces todos los presentes, excepto Tsuna, supieron quienes se acercaban.

Caminaban imponentes, con sus alturas y actitudes nada comunes en chicos de su edad, ignorando a todos como si fueran escoria, ratas. Eran la mas alta clase italiana, no debían rendir respeto a nadie, no debían inclinarse ante _nadie_, porque eran parte de...

-Tardaban tanto que Xanxus tuvo que venir!-

Frente a ellos se impusieron dos personas. Dos temibles personas de apariencia exótica.

Cabellos largos y platinados... ojos grises, grises como una tormenta de conmoción y tristeza. Dolor... y cuando de los labios pálidos salieron las letras de la persona a la que admiraba la visión se dirigió al más alto, al más...

_Oscuro._

-Este chico es mi otro hijo, Xanxus Vongola- Timoteo lo presento acercándose al muchacho cuya mirada asesinaba y presencia espantaba su alama.- Y él, su mejor amigo, Squalo Superbi- jalo al nombrado al lado de Xanxus y sonrió.

El anciano, que _conocía_ muy bien a sus hijos. Sabia que no les agradaba el ser presentados como "mejores amigos". A simple vista no lo eran, no se podría considerar de esa forma, pero intentaba estrechar el lazo entre los jóvenes gruñones, enojados por tal nombramiento.

-Es mi hermano querido, Tsuna. Si te molesta solo dímelo- se acerco Giotto y froto sus hombros duros, tratando de reconfortarlo ante la presencia negra que los miraba como unos simples insectos rastreros.

Su cuerpo, asustado, se había tensado ante la mirada de todos, como si fuese un gato débil ante un perro salvaje.

En la cabeza castaña, ese trato, ese toque, esa caricia solo fue sensual, nada mas que placentera pero las palabras del rubio lo confundieron.

-Que...?

Las había soltado como si... tendrían mas interacción con el chico que estaba parado como un alto faro, con los ojos de un desquiciado.

-Oh, no lo sabes?- le dio unas palmadas en el lugar que anteriormente había rozado y se paro junto a su hermano que le sobrepasaba por media cabeza.- Es cierto-sonrió, comprensivo- Acabamos de conocernos. Xanxus y squalo también asistirán a la secundaria de Namimori.

La idea no había llegado a su cabeza, no había notado siquiera que los chicos que llegaron con su terror tenían tal vez solo unos pocos años mas que él.

**-**No te incomoda verdad? Mis hermanos no te causaran problemas- Giotto, suave, cálido, se acerco y, sorprendiendo a todos, se inclino para besar su mano. El ejercito de tomates, rabiosos, llenaron su rostro, su rostro infantil. Los adultos rieron ante su expresión, sin prestar atención a la verdadera cara**- **Oh lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrado a tratar a las damas así, y tu eres tan lindo que no lo resisto-rió Giotto _avergonzado_ de su actitud.

Lo que no pensó el rubio, lo que no imagino ni sospecho era que estaba construyendo poco a poco su hogar en el corazón del castaño. Poco a poco.

-Mi hijo es tan lindo como su madre-aposto Iemitsu con un sonrojo en medio de su bronceada piel.

Tsunayoshi era un chico tierno, tal vez lindo, pero no comprendía el porqué compararlo con una... _chica._ y aunque le agradaba el joven, no le gustaba el hecho de ser tratado como una.

-Papa, por favor-

-Que les parece si vamos a mi casa y cenamos?- ofreció Timoteo, contento de tener a su lado a personas que apreciaba mucho.

-Bien! Mientras haya camarones y langostas pues me entrego a usted Nono!-

-Perfecto! Vamos!-

y seguido por todos, el anciano salio de la zona en la que se y su mejor amigo avanzaron no sin antes lanzar una mirada nada cariñosa al castaño que se encogio de miedo. Con su oscura mirada enviaba mil rayos e infiernos, parecían querer arrancarle las tripas por existir, y no lograba comprender el porque de ese aparente odio.

La saliva se deslizo con dificultad por su garganta.

Sin duda se había topado con personas raras y... magnificas, con gente que nunca creyó ver en su tranquila vida en la tecnológica e industrializada cuidad de Tokio. Todo seria muy diferente.

.

.

**๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑**

**.**

.

Giotto Vongola sonreía a los sirvientes que recibían a su familia y acompañante emocionados, contentos. Y, sin percatarse, su sonrisa brillaba como el sol para Tsuna, que lo seguía a solo unos pocos metros atrás.

El hermoso rubio iluminaba a todos con su presencia de oro.

-Tsuna, hijo. Deja de mirar a Giotto y camina- dijo Iemitsu adentrándose en la mansión con su madre siendo guiados por Timoteo y un mayordomo. Al parecer la servidumbre era toda italiana.

-Papa!- se quejo sonrojado. El mencionado solo rió.

Su padre lo puso en una vergonzosa evidencia y temiendo haber sido notado por el chico que había captado su atención, levanto el rostro, encontrándolo siendo gentil y amable con todos... ignorándolo, sin prestarle atención. El rubio no lo había notado, así como él no se había percatado del hecho que la limusina había entrado en una enorme y hermosa mansión rodeada de muros y seguridad desesperante dejándolos en un jardín de arco iris.

-La escoria es incapaz de pensar-se burlo en un fluido japones Xanxus mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

El moreno no estaba siendo nada amable, el castaño lo sabia, pero no se atrevía a refutar. Era consciente que el moreno tenia la masa muscular que él tendría en otra dimensión.

**-**Creo que no entiende lo que dices- rió Squalo, uniéndose al teatro del maltrato-No sabes japones?-

-Ustedes, dejen de molestar al pequeño Tsuna.-intervino Giotto, rescatándolo de sufrir el tan famoso bullying. Desafortunadamente lo dijo en su idioma natal, por lo que su cabeza no pudo descifrar ni una palabra de lo que dijo- Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?-

-Alguien como tu?- se acerco Squalo apuntado con un dedo su pecho también en el idioma.

-Claro, por que no? Soy cinco centímetros mas alto que tu- rió Vongola.

El peliplata apreto los dientes, irritado.

Giotto Vongola era una persona que lo ofuscaba, le ponia los pelos de punta, literalmente, con su sonrira de angel y cuerpo de demonio. Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido titulo que gozaba el rubio, juraba que ya le habria roto la boca de un solo toque, de un duro y doloroso puño estampándose en su rostro de dios.

-_VOOOI!_ Es mejor ir a comer!- y decidido a ignorar sus fuertes deseos de aniquilar, esquivo al causante de su colera temporal, frotando su estomago que se se hinchaba de manera frecuente desde hacia unos dias.

No tenia hambre pero quería salir de ese ambiente _rosita_ en ese instante.

Xanxus miro la sonrisa estúpida de su hermano con escepticismo.

_Un gran actor..._

Por su cabeza no podía pasar otra cosa mas que la burla de verlo actuar de tal manera... frente a todos, fingiendo candor, inocencia, elegancia...cuando era un zorro.

-Algún día tu mascara caerá, risitos- soltó, riendo, largándose a largos pasos.

Sin comprender las palabras de moreno, su mirada se irguió hacia el joven que sonreía, quieto, suave, un ángel, no había pecado en su ser, no había culpa de nada.

-Bien, que te parece si vamos a comer Tsuna?- su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Sin haber sido corrompido, afectado por las palabras del supuesto hermano que tenia, por que él...

Su pregunta, la típica de los padres a sus hijos, la que contentaba a miles de adolescentes, no hizo mas que incomodar al pequeño, oscureciendo sus ojos, opancandolos.

Debía hablar? Siempre pensaba en ello, pero nunca lo hacia, nunca completaba su débil misión de explicar su... _problema_. Nadie lo comprendería, solo seria juzgado por sucias bocas, por personas que no compartían sus sentimientos, porque él...

-Te prometo que te gustara-

Esas palabras lo llenaron. No su estomago, si no su pecho. Parecían tener otro sentido en su cabeza, era clara muestra de que se estaba perdiendo.

Avergonzado de si mismo, asintió, sin saber que tal vez se arrepentiría.

.

**.**

**๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑**

**.**

**.**

La construcción de la mansión Vongola en Japón había sido puesta en marcha con un año de anticipación en una zona apartada de Namimori.

Había sido hecha con seguridad, protección y estilo propio de la familia. Obviamente, contaba con los requisitos y necesidades de... su _tipo_ de familia.

Los sirvientes los guiaron al comedor espacioso, grande, elegante y decorado con esculturas y cuadros carísimos, de colección , ademas de tener flores frescas y la mesa que era ocupada por platos bordeados de oro, copas, cubertería de plata muy bien pulida y demás cosas que nunca lograría comprender que se utilizaban para comer.

Tanta finura estaba matando a Tsuna. Nunca había estado en una cena tan elegante y ver tantos platos y diferentes tipos de cubiertos lo confundía.

¿No seria como en aquella película que la chica pensó que el plato con agua para lavarse las manos era sopa?

_-Oh, Dios-_

No quería cometer una estupidez delante del anciano Timoteo, con quien no había intercambiado muchas palabras, pero le agradaba. No quería avergonzar a sus padres...! No, corrección, si a Iemitsu. Pero definitivamente no quería hacer de tonto frente a Giotto, que estaba seguro con el poder de un juez, miraría su escena de vagabundo, indignado, o Xanxus y Squalo, que le meterían los cubiertos por los orificios nasales...

_-MAMMA MIA!-_

Timoteo se había sentado en un extremo de la larga mesa y Xanxus en otro. Al moreno le gustaba comer solo, así que estaba haciendo mucho con tan solo sentarse en la mesa. Su padre estaba a la derecha del anciano y su madre junto a él. Tsuna estaba frente a ellos sudando mares con Giotto a su izquierda y Squalo a la derecha.

Una situación incomoda.

Desesperado, busco con la mirada los ojos de sus padres que solo estaban sonriéndose, perdidos en su enamoramiento.

Su verdadero terror llego con los sirvientes que entraron mostrando en platillos y bandejas manjares de la mas alta calidad, sonriendo, tratando de emocionar a los invitados con sus sabrosas creaciones.

Su cuerpo, tembloroso, quiso levantarse, desesperado de lo que venia, pero todo no fue mas que un ademan, porque... en lugar de reaccionar, sus poros empezaron a llorar, miedoso. Aterrado de ser descubierto, aterrado de hacer lo que mas temía cuando se concentraba demasiado. Cuando pensaba muy intensamente.

La mirada de su madre se fijo en él, preocupada, alarmada de su reacción que al contrario de lo que parecía, había sido notable para las personas que no se centraban en la comida, como su esposo, el anciano y el rubio que reían sirviéndose todo lo que podían.

-Es de primera calidad. No te hará daño un poco. No pasa nada-

Se dio fuerzas mentalmente y paso una mano por su rostro tratando de disminuir la sofocación que le molestaba pero cuando giro el rostro, fue consciente de la mirada grisácea y parca de Squalo, burlón, ponzoñoso.

Lo había notado. El peliplata había visto su reacción de terror frente a su problema. Vio su espanto! Se burlaba! Reía en su cara!

Lo admitía! Lo declaraba silenciosamente! Su vida era devorada por el desorden alimenticio que lo opacaba desde hacia muchos años... lo gritaba!

En su cabeza...

Era de manera estúpida justificado**. **

Squalo soltó una carcajada espantando a Tsuna y Nana, quien había presenciado la escena. Y ante la mirada de estos, impresionándolos, se quito la chaqueta de cuero y levanto su camisa dejando a la vista su hinchado estómago frotándolo como si fuera el maldito padrino frotando la cabecilla de un felino dormilón.

_-Voooi!_ Quiero comer ya!-

-Carne-

La voz... la voz de Xanxus Vongola creo pavor en su ser, resintió su cuerpo.

Lenta, muy lentamente, tanteando, giro ... y se hizo en pánico al verlo...

Sonreír.

Sonreía. Siniestra y desgraciadamente sonreía. Su alma bajo a sus pies.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era ridículo, a su vista negra.

Los hombres rieron. No vieron el cuadro al estar mas pendientes de lo que se rebosaba en sus platos decorados de aperitivos que llenarían sus estómagos ansiosos.

Tsuna se considero afortunado de que no lo hallan hecho. Su padre no sabia acerca de su... asunto, y mucho menos querría que lo notaran los otros. Su madre era la única persona consiente de ello, la única que sabia guardaría su secreto.

-Tsuna, que elegirás?- la voz suave y a la vez profunda de Giotto lo sorprendió y lo miro con duda marcando segundos- Pasa algo?

-No... solo quiero...-miro la mesa, tratando de opacar su temor, pero el delicioso olor de los platillos italianos llegaron a su nariz, y aspiro nervioso, casi atragantándose con imaginar eso en su ser- quiero...-esperanza, porque la esperanza no caminaba hacia él? - Yo...

-Sopa de verduras. Sin pollo, solo verduras- interrumpió su madre sonriendole con la melancolía sembrada en su sonrisa. Salvandolo.

La pena de obligar a su madre a sufrir en silencio cayo de nueva cuenta en sus espaldas, recordandole a la vez que no estaba solo, que tenia a su efímera madre a su lado. Tsunayoshi Sawada se consideraba una persona indigna de la vida, incapaz de vivir correctamente... incapaz de mirar sintiéndose superior como lo hacían los demás, incapaz de quererse, apreciarse.

-Bien, sopa para Tsunayoshi, solo verduras, no pollo- indico el anciano Timoteo con un dedo en alto sonriendo, creyendo común la inapetencia del joven.

-Estarás bien con eso?- Tsuna dirigió su mirada al plato... platos de Giotto. Había carne, pollo, salchichas, pasta, un trozo de pan, arroz y langosta.

Un gran apetito, un gran estomago incapaz de crecer.

-Agua y vegetales me quedan en los dientes- se burlo Squalo, aun con la pálida piel de su estomago a la vista de todos.

No se sentía bien consigo mismo en esos momentos. No estaba bien. Le avergonzaba rozar visiones con Giotto cuando sabia que era muy estúpido y no tenia valor. Sus pies querian propulsarse contra la tierra, escapar y no mirar a nadie... huir... pero si lo hacia estaba seguro que tropezaría y dañaría más su detestable y dañado cuerpo.

-Bueno, bueno, antes de empezar a comer - Timoteo se puso de pie y todos hicieron lo mismo como si supieran lo que sucedería- quiero hacer un brindis por Giotto, quien el día de hoy cumple un año más de una vida tranquila y llena de bondad.- levanto la copa y todos los presentes aplaudieron, excepto los otros jóvenes, que parecieron mofarse con los ojos de las palabras de anciano.

-Gracias por acompañarme en este momento-sonrió, sin prestar atención a las burlas típicas y silenciosas de sus "hermanos".

Impresionado Tsuna miro al festejado, confundido de no haber sido informado del evento. Y para entonces se avergonzó más de su actitud infantil, de su necedad y locura.

Por la puerta doble entro un hombre empujando con sus grandes manos una mesa rodante con un gran pastel blanco y de suaves decoraciones. Delicioso. Prometía dejar un sin fin de sabores dulzones en el paladar, obligando a todos a querer tenerlo en sus gargantas.

-Más para comer! Que bien!-jadeo su padre en éxtasis.

-Se ve realmente sabroso-canto su querida Nana.

-Desafortunadamente los amigos de Giotto y Xanxus no pudieron venir hoy. Tenían algo importante que hacer-

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán mas tarde.-tranquilizo Giotto a su padre- Aunque si es una verdadera pena que no les pueda presentar a mi nuevo hermano- alboroto los cabellos de Tsuna, con _cariño _en sus intenciones.-Me gustaría que los vieses. Te llevarías bien con todos-

Sonrió, tímido. Se estaba avergonzando de su actitud nada educada, pero todos estaban ignorando este hecho, siendo amable Giotto, considerándolo un hermano a pesar de conocerse solo un par de horas.

Pero sabia que eso no era mas que actuación...Tsunayoshi lo noto.

La comida se deslizaba, dejando su sabroso sabor en el camino. Arrastrándose. Causando suspiros de éxtasis. Exquisito para el paladar sano. Suculento en el cuerpo.

Vino, jugos, agua, néctar...

Tsunayoshi Sawada juro ver a todos sumidos en el placer de las sustancias. Se decidió a disfrutar también de los manjares plantados en la mesa, era algo que Giotto saboreaba contento, así que el quería probar también.

La oscuridad se inicio, y todos estaban mas que satisfechos luego de pasar el día comiendo delicias de la cocina Vongola. Era tanta la llenura de sus estómagos que sus cuerpos no pudieron bailar ni un poco las melodías que resonaban por el espacio.

-Creo que hasta aquí termina la celebración. También tenemos que acomodarnos en nuestra nueva casa- recordó Iemitsu abrazando a su esposa al ver que la casi la mitad de las personas se habían retirado.

Squalo había palidecido mas de lo que ya estaba y desapareció de la vista, por las mente solo pasaron pensamientos justificando un aparente odio a la música, o un dolor de estomago por la gula al comer. Claro que si estaba relacionado. Pero era muy diferente a lo que pensaban. Xanxus se había retirado para descansar silencioso como un raton tratando de robar queso a la visión de un gato.

-Es cierto. Los chicos se verán la próxima semana en clases así que no hay porque alterarse- recordó su madre.

-Es cierto. Entonces hasta el lunes, pequeño Tsuna.- lo abrazo Giotto depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del castaño.

-Si-jadeo sonrojado.

Seria así de común las muestras de afecto del rubio? Serian frecuentes al estudiar juntos? No lo sabia, solo quedaba esperar por el primer día de clases en la escuela de Namimori. En la nueva escuela a la que tendría que asistir con los otros demonios que reposaban en sus camas.

Las despedidas entre hombres solo fueron un apretón de manos, omitiendo lo a el, quien recibió un abrazo al igual que su madre.

Un trato nada agradable para un chico.

.

.

**๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑**

**.**

**.**

Cuando vio la casa en la que viviría durante toda su etapa en la secundario se sorprendió. No era como el departamento en el que habito con su madre en Tokio. Era grande y lo que mas le emociono era que tendría una habitación** muy** alejada a la de sus padres.

Eso lo enamoró.

-Espero que te guste. La escogió mi bella esposa- su padre, como siempre, abrazo a su madre con las mejillas rojas y tarareando feliz.

-_Ohhohoho_, tiene que gustarle!

**-**Tsuna, hijo, yo y tu madre ya nos vamos a dormir! No espíes!- ronroneo su padre llevándose a la mecionada quien le dedico una mirada amorosa antes de retirarse.

Su padre no era el mas... ejemplar. Era alguien... extraño.

Su estomago, el cual había recibido mas alimento que otros días, dolía. Incomodo fue al piso inferior, entrando a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua que lograra calmar su fatiga, pero el ver todos los elementos en cajas envueltas en metros y metros de cinta adhesiva le ocasionaron pereza.

-_Ahhh Mejor voy a dormir-_

Cepillo sus dientes con laxitud, mirando su pálido rostro, exasperado por dentro.

El día había sido una revelación. El inicio de un cataclismo interior. Ocasionando mas desorden en su mente débil, la mente que se dejaba llevar por cosas sutiles y sin importancia.

Solo esperaba que Vongola y Superbi no mencionaran nada al respecto, y rogaba aun mas por no ser chantajeado por los tipos rudos que habian entrado a su vida.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, cansado.

En tan solo un par de días comenzaría su vida en la secundaria de Namimori. El pequeño pueblo cálido, alejado de la contaminación, del sofoco y sobre todo... provocador de un giro enorme en su vida.

.

.

**๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑**

**.**

**.**

Sus pies se movían sobre los verdes sobresalientes de la tierra que rodeaba su hermosa mansión.

_**Su mansión.**_

No debía explicaciones a nadie, le debían respeto y temor.

Saco de sus bolsillos un puro y, contra todo pronostico, lo encendió. Aspiro profundamente, llevando la picante sensación a su garganta, reteniendo el veneno en su boca unos largos segundos, inflando sus mejillas como una ardilla recolectando su comida, y luego, lo exhalo en círculos, echándolo de sus pulmones negros.

Rió ante su estupidez.

Necesitaba salir a divertirse. Realmente estaba desesperado por salir a complacer sus necesidades.

El haber tenido que pasar el día con el pequeño Tsunayoshi lo había entretenido ligeramente, pero el necesitaba _otra_ clase de diversión. Era hombre así que creía que no necesitaba justificarse.

Su hermano no había hecho nada mas que ponerlo en evidencia frente al castaño, y Giotto no sabia si el chico tenia la _boca suelta _como para informar todo a Iemitsu,así que estaba algo enfadado con Xanxus.

Dio otra calada y soltó el humo sin jugar. Paso su mano por los cabellos, tratando de quitárselos de la cara.

Esa noche era sofocante. Necesitaba algo que enfriara su cuerpo. Algo como...

-Si no te conociera diría que tienes sueño-

El idioma de su nación se colo en sus oídos y supo quien era. Era fácil saberlo con escuchar la voz dura.

Giro sonriendo. Era justo, en el momento adecuado.

-Yo! Giotto, feliz cumpleaños!-

-Espero que no te hallas adelantado porque nosotros hemos venido para echarte la chispa al extremo!-

-Hermano-

-Chicos- se acerco y recibió el abrazo rudo que le dieron cada uno de los que estaban ahí, recién llegados para su suerte.

Frente a el estaba G, su mano derecha, Asari, el descuidado, knuckle, el efusivo y Lampo, el mas joven, pero...! mas mujeriego de todos. Suponía que dos ciertas personas estarían mas concentrados en sus trabajos, por lo que no estaban presentes, pero no eran necesarios para que se divirtiera. Solo necesitaba sus compañías.

-Los estuve esperando-sonrió.

.

.

๑۩۞۩๑**o****º*ºoºº''ººo**๑๑۩۞۩๑

.

.

**Lady, hear me tonight 'cause my feeling is just so right**

**As we dance by the moonlight, can't you see you're my delight ?**

**Lady, I just feel like I won't get you out of my mind**

**I feel loved for the first time**

**And I know that it's true, I can tell by the look in your eyes**

**.**

Por todo el cerrado lugar resonaba la música, agitando y casi reventando los vidrios del lugar. Los colores de arco iris iluminaban de vez en vez a la gente que se retorcía.

_Placer, éxtasis..._

La gente estaba en _la onda _o entrando en la _onda mágica_.

Ellos caminaban entre las personas, bailando y riendo. A ese club nocturno solo asistía gente adinerada o las personas que acompañaban a algún millonario, pero mayormente iban jóvenes. Era afortunado de haber encontrado ese lugar para beber desenfrenadamente en toda la pacifica Namimori.

Era como encontrar una gota de agua en el desierto.

Una mujer linda se pego como virus al cuerpo del rubio bailando y contoneando sus caderas contra las del Vongola, que solo le sujeto la cintura bailando a su ritmo. Sus amigo rieron y se adentraron mas en el lugar buscando carne, dejándolo sabiendo que el joven podrían arreglárselas por si mismo si ocurría algún problema...

-Cual es tu nombre, modelito?- gimió la mujer en su oído.

-Giotto Vongola- soplo en su cuello con sus manos que sospechosamente descendieron hasta el trasero de la rubia plástica- Y el tuyo?-

-Charlotte West- ronroneo en sus labios provocandole cosquillas.

-Eres muy linda. Que te parece si vamos por unas copas?- aspiro el olor del cuello y sintió el fuerte perfume de zorra. Lista para la camada- O a probar mas de...

**-**Lo que tu quieras ojitos azules!- salto la mujer arrastrándolo por unos pasillos donde encontraron dos chicas mas, igual de zorras que la otra.- Es mi nuevo amigo-

-Que tal si nos acompañan?- propuso con una sonrisa ladina. Nadie se negaba a el y sus encantos.

_Picardia._

**-**Hasta el infierno, amor mio- se acercaron abrazarlo y se hundieron en la zona candente de la discoteca cuyo interior era una orgia de las mas sucias.

Pasaría una noche loca en Namimori, no era algo que no hubiera experimentado antes... pero la situación que lo rondaba cada vez que estaba con su padre lo hastiaba, así que se entregaría esa noche al _Juego en la cama _sin preocuparse.

Después de todo...

**Era el dueño de la mafia.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! He pasado horan sentada editando y corrigiendo esto que aaah! Voy a morir!

El proximo capitulo estara centrado en Xanxus y Squ-chan y lo que sucede entre ellos... pero no esperen lemon porque todo eso se desarrollara con el tiempo :)

Bye bye! Cuidense!


End file.
